Your Smile
by Chrono4747
Summary: This is my first ever Fruits Basket fan fic. This is mostly baised on the anime of Fruits Basket. Only, everyone has different names and the events will change. Please R&R. Really need it.
1. Happy When You Smile

A/N: Hi. It's me. Well, I don't know where to put this story in, so I just chose a place. Well, um…hope you like it.

Your smile

Chapter 1

Happy when you smiled.

Hi, My name is Aiko Yamashina. But you can call me Aiko. Well, right now, I'm just being myself. I'm walking to my school.

I'm in high school, and I'm 15. I'm in my second year.

I know it may sound strange, but I don't have any parents. My dad died when I was young, and a little less then a month ago, my mom died. I am currently living in a tent, since my grandfather is on a year, maybe two years, of retirement.

Also, I'm living there because after my mom died, so did our house. So, I am living in a tent. I have long brown hair that stops about mid back. I have ocean blue eyes. I have on my school uniform, a shirt and a skirt, and am so excited about going to school.

Anyways...OH! I see a lovely house up the road. I never knew someone lived near here. I'll go and check it out.

(Normal POV)

Aiko walked up to the front of the house. She looked at the painted rocks that were sitting in the morning sunlight to dry.

"Wow," she said, admiring the rocks.

"What's this? A girl walking up to my house?" said a voice.

Aiko looked up.

A man, no later then his mid 20's, was standing there. He had on a white kimono on. He had short black hair. He had black eyes also.

Aiko bowed.

"I'm very sorry," said Aiko. "I didn't know someone lived here. Please forgive my rudeness."

"You're really polite," said the man. "What's your name?"

"My name is Aiko Yamashina," said Aiko, bowing.

"My name is Haruki," said the man.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Aiko. "So, did you paint these rocks?"

"Yes I did," said Haruki.

"They look almost like the Zodiac animals," said Aiko.

"They are supposed to be," said Haruki.

"You wouldn't happen to have the cat, would you?" asked Aiko.

"So, you have heard the story then?" asked Haruki.

"I have," said Aiko.

Flashback 

An 11-year-old Aiko was listening to her mom. Her mom was telling her a story.

"A long time ago," said her mom," God told the animals "I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!" Hearing that, the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat, and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day, the rat rode the back of the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All except for the cat who had been tricked."

Her mom looked at Aiko.

"Why are you crying Aiko?" asked her mom.

"Poor thing! Poor, Poor, Poor Cat," said Aiko, tears streaming down her face. "I know! I'll stop being a dog and be a cat." (She means that she'll stop being a year of the dog and instead, be a year of a cat.)

End Flashback 

"That's how much I like the cat," said Aiko, smiling.

"I see. I am a dog to-," began Haruki, but was cut off by a punch on the head.

Aiko looked up. (Ok, it is based off of Fruits Basket. Big whoop. So mostly all of these characters look like the people in the anime)

She saw Ryu Takashi, otherwise known as The Prince. Aiko suddenly stood up and bowed a few times.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'll leave now. I'm going to be late for school," said Aiko.

She was about to leave.

"Where do you live? And what's your name?" asked Ryu.

Aiko smiled. "Sorry. My name's Aiko Yamashina. I live right by here and I was just passing by. Sorry for disturbing you both. Bye," said Aiko.

She walked away. She walked a bit faster this time. Ryu sighed.

"How many times have I told you? Don't be going perverted on girls when they don't like you Haruki," said Ryu, calmly.

Haruki sweat dropped.

A/N: Ok now. Let me get the facts straight.

Aiko looks like Tohru Honda.

Haruki is supposed to look a bit like Shigure.

Ryu looks like Yuki.

Anyways, I'll start the next chapter ASAP. Bye!


	2. When the Flowers Will Bloom

Your Smile

Chapter 2

When the flowers will bloom

Aiko walked to school. She was feeling really nervous and kind of tired. She felt kind of sick, but brushed it away when her two best friends, Ryoko Genji and Taka Takahashi, came over. They talked for a bit until the bell rang.

School was over and everyone was walking outside. Aiko was walking to her work. She really was kind of out of it at work.

'I don't know. Maybe that I should apologize for this morning. I just kind of barged in without permission,' thought Aiko.

"Hey! You going to let this trash sit here all day?" asked a man, who walked in.

"Oh," said Aiko. She grabbed the trash bags. Then she ran around with the mop moping the floor really fast. She also cleaned the walls with a rag.

'Like my motto says, never give up no matter what life throws your way,' thought Aiko.

"Man, if we keep eating out like this, I'm going to have to buy a bigger robe," said Haruki.

"Then, why don't you cook something?" asked Ryu.

"But whenever I do, you complain," said Haruki.

"Pickled radish in curry is disgusting," said Ryu.

"Your so picky. Let's get a housekeeper," said Haruki.

"No," said Ryu. "Hold on."

Aiko was walking to her tent. She was so exhausted from work. She also had a fever. She crawled into her tent.

"I know mom. I need to rest, but I have a paper to write. I'll just go and wash up at the stream," said Aiko, her fever getting a bit worse.

She grabbed a towel and headed out of the tent. But, when she did, Haruki and Ryu greeted her. Haruki started laughing as Aiko looked embarrassed and confused.

Haruki was still laughing as they were at the house.

"So, you have been living in a tent?" asked Ryu. Aiko nodded. "For how long?"

"I don't know. Just over a week," said Aiko, her fever getting worse.

"That explains the strange reason. All of this land is Takashi property. It was kind of strange that we suddenly had a new neighbor," said Ryu.

"But, it's only for a little while. I'll leave very soon. Please let me stay for a little longer," said Aiko.

"That isn't such a wise decision. The woods aren't too safe. There are some wildlife, bugs, land slides, the occasional weirdo crawling around. I doubt it is a safe place for you to live in," said Haruki.

"So you stopped laughing?" asked Ryu.

Aiko stood up, looking proud. "Don't worry about me. If I can stand up to all of the bugs and wildlife, I can stand-," began Aiko, but she fell to her knees.

Ryu put his hands centimeters from her face. "She has a fever," said Ryo.

"I'll get ice. It's-," said Haruki, when he opened the door, he stopped in the middle of his statement. Everywhere you looked, trash was piled up. I think there wasn't even a trace of the floor anymore, or maybe even some windows if this keeps up.

Ryu sweat dropped. Aiko let out a sigh of astonishment. "And you call the woods unsafe?" asked Aiko.

Haruki sweat dropped also then looked serious as a distant howl was heard. "Hear that? There's been another landslide," Haruki.

"Um…how do you know?" asked Aiko.

"Let's just say it's instinct," said Haruki.

"Was it close?" asked Ryu.

"Close to ten- I mean not at all," said Haruki, giving a fake smile.

Aiko, Haruki, and Ryu were going to go get Aiko's stuff when they saw what happened. Almost the entire tent was buried in a landslide that Haruki warned about earlier. Aiko looked astonished. She ran to the tent and started to dig.

"Mom! I'm coming! Mom!" yelled Aiko, as she dug.

Ryu went to her and stopped her from digging. Her hands were covered in dirt and scratched up from digging.

"Don't push yourself too hard. You already have a fever," said Ryu.

"But mom…If she stays in there too long she'll be hurt," said Aiko, about to cry.

Haruki placed a comforting hand on her hand. "I think your mom is glad that it wasn't you in that tent. If you were hurt, she would be in even greater pain," said Haruki.

Aiko lay on the floor. Her head was resting on a pillow as a blanket covered her. She was having a fever still.

"Ryu is still looking for some ice," said Haruki.

"It's ok. Thanks," said Aiko.

"No problem," said Haruki. "It's my pleasure."

"It's sad. But not as sad as other things," said Aiko.

"Like what?" asked Haruki.

"Like not telling your mom 'Be safe' on the day she died," said Aiko. "I told it to her every morning. "Bye. Be safe." And I always meant it too. Then, that day. I had a test, so I stayed up almost the whole night studying. I overslept so I couldn't tell my mom goodbye. I couldn't wake up to tell her those words. "Bye. Be Safe." That's when my mom never came home. That's when my mom died in a car accident. I was thinking about quitting school after that. Start working." Aiko's voice grew softer as she was starting to fade to sleep. Haruki was still listening. "But, mom told me that she never graduated high school."

"So, I want you to take my place. Feel the happiness, so you can tell me what it is like to have that diploma in your hand," said her mom's, Kyoko, voice.

"So, I must go to school for her," said Aiko. "I must get that diploma in my hand. I must do it. And I can't stop now." Her voice was fading faster. "All…. because of a…. fever…like…this." Aiko fell asleep.

Haruki watched her a bit when the door behind him opened. Ryu was leaning against the wall, holding an ice pack in his hands.

"You would have never guessed. That she has been suffering like this. She seemed so happy at school," said Ryu. "There were times when I wanted to run away from the Takashi's house. Just to run away. I could have lived in the woods. I could have lived in a tent. I could have done what she had done."

Ryu put the ice pack down on the floor. He walked to the other side of the room is. That door led out to where outside was.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on her? I will be out for a bit," said Ryu.

"Huh? What? Where are you going?" asked Haruki. "You're not going to dig out that tent, are you? You are, aren't you? Want me to come with you? It won't be an easy task for you alone."

"Yes. I know. But I never said that I was going alone," said Ryu.

Ryu walked outside, as the yard was swarmed with black rats with red eyes. Their eyes shown in the black night. Ryu closed the door after him.

A/N: Ok. This is my 2nd chapter. It's a really stupid chapter. Anyways, I will make an author's note, telling you all who's who. Some things may add to it. But anyways, please Read and Review. I really need it. I only have one review so far.


End file.
